


Too Hot For Heat

by Tshilaba



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba





	Too Hot For Heat

_How is it so fucking hot? It's September, for crying out loud._

Stein groaned and rubbed his temples tiredly. He'd been hoping stay after and grade some papers, but it was clear, after an hour and a half in the oven-like air in the school, that that wouldn't be happening. _The air-conditioning has been running full blast since 7 A.M. and it's still sweltering in here..._ He shot an exasperated glance out of the window to see the sun panting heavily. _I can't do this anymore_ , he thought, shoving his chair away from the desk. _I'll finish this shit in the morning_.

The entire day had been frustrating. The students couldn't even stand to be around each other; Black Star and Maka had literally gotten into a fist fight over who got to sit closest to the air vent. And Medusa... He shuddered when he remembered how snappy she'd been at noon. And it had only seemed to get hotter as the day went on. It should be cooler in my lab though.

When he finally made it to Hook Cemetery, he was wondering if he would regret coming to the lab so soon. He'd tried to speak to Medusa at lunch and had literally gotten bitten when he set his hand on her shoulder. Normally he didn't mind a little viciousness from her, when it was provoked. His hand was still throbbing even three hours later.

The doctor sighed. He was here already, there was no point in walking back through the scorching Death Valley heat wave just to find somewhere to hide from his own lover. It's like dealing with a pissed off dragon, he thought. You never know when its going to snap at you. He pushed the door open to find his lab completely dark with only the sound of, what seemed to be, every fan running on high. He flicked the light on to hear a hiss of irritation.

Medusa was laying on her back in the middle of the floor, panting like a dog, with her clothes scattered around her.

“Medusa, why don't we--”

“Don't even _mention_ sex,” she panted, her eyes closed tightly.

He watched her chest heaving for a moment as she struggled to cool down and felt a slight throbbing start between his legs. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he flicked off the light again, causing the witch to sigh softly in relief, before he strode to the kitchen. _I knew that satin would come in handy at some point..._

Normally, their lovemaking was far too rough for anything as delicate as satin to be brought into the bedroom. But that was how they preferred it, when it wasn't too hot for the heat their bodies created.

Stein poured some ice into a bucket, putting just a little water in to top it off, before dipping the satin that he'd gotten from the file cabinet into the water, letting it soak as he walked back into the living room. Kneeling down quietly beside the blonde, he wrapped the wet satin around his fingers and touched her cheek gently. He smiled when she shivered lightly.

“S-stein... What is that?”

“Just enjoy it,” he replied, dipping the satin in the water again before he trailed it down her jawline and throat, skimming lightly between her breasts and down to her navel, swirling his fingertip around it teasingly.

She shivered again, practically purring. “That feels so good, baby.”

“Oh, but I haven't even gotten to the _really_ sensitive places yet,” he teased, leaning down and licking the shell of her ear, tasting the salty tang of her perspiration on the skin. He felt her squirm; he knew her eyes were accustomed to the dim light of the room, but even if she could see him clearly her skin was so much more sensitive than her eyes were.

“Then keep going,” she said.

He smirked. It was amazing what a bucket ice water and satin could do to his lover's demeanor, even in this sweltering heat. He reached over to dip the satin again when she grabbed his wrist. “Hm?”

“Those clothes are making you sweat. Take them off.”

“But I'm cooling you off.”

Medusa chuckled before reaching her free hand into the bucket and then slipping it up under his shirt.

He shivered and moaned in response. The ice nearly melted as soon as it touched his skin, but it just felt so _good_. “Medusa...” He knew she was smirking by the way she retracted her hand just as quickly as she'd placed it there.

“Shall I put one lower?”

“How about I show you just how good my fingers can feel?” he returned evenly.

“Oh? I'd like to see that, love.”

He dipped the satin into the ice water for the third time, before sliding two of his fingers, wrapped in the chilled material, between her labia causing her to squirm and moan loudly.

“Ohhh... S-stein...” She tried to push closer to him, but he pulled his fingers away.

He leaned down near her ear once more. “You thought that was the best? Shall I prove you wrong?”

She was panting now, but for a reason entirely unrelated to the sweltering heat that now seemed so far away from them. “Baby...please...”

He dropped the satin back into the bucket, instead pulling out an ice cube and, holding it between two fingers and pressing it lightly against her breast, trailing it around her nipple and eliciting a whimper from her as she shivered once again.

“S-stein...don't make me beg...”

He chuckled softly. “Aren't you already?” he asked as he let go of the ice, letting it slide down to her collar bone, leaving a trail of icy cold water in its wake.

“Bastard,” she mumbled before reaching her hand into the bucket again, digging around.

“What are you doing?”

“You'll see~” she sang, grinning, before shoving her hand, and the large ice cube clutched in it, down the front of his pants.

“F-fuck...”

She laughed softly. “I told you to take those clothes off. It's your fault for not listening.”

“You think you have the upper hand, eh?”

“Perhaps. Or, you're playing right into my trap~”

He rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head, knowing her eyes were following his every movement, before tossing it amongst her clothes and crawling over her, kissing her hard on the mouth.

She moaned quietly, tangling her fingers in his hair before fingering the screw. “Stein... I said no sex; it's too hot for that kind of heat.”

“I know that,” he answered, pulling her hand, gently, away from the screw. “What did you think the ice water was for?”

“Hm, I don't know,” she replied, grinning coyly as she ran her fingers along the waist band of his pants. “Ice has a lot of uses...”

“Does it now? And what would those be?”

The witch chuckled quietly. “You're a scientist as well, darling.”

“Yes...” Stein paused, his voice dropping into a seductive whisper. “But, perhaps, I'd like to hear what you think it could be used for...”

She made a soft, breathy sound, almost a cross between a moan and a whimper. “Don't start something you can't finish,” she said.

“I didn't plan on it.” Before she could speak again, he'd slipped an ice cube between his lips and leaned down to kiss her.

Medusa moaned as the ice cube slid against her tongue and she felt a shiver pass down her spine. “Ohhh...”

Their tongues battled for a few minutes, and, even though she fought for dominance like always, he was a bit surprised that she seemed so willing to submit with so little resistance. _She's curious..._

If there was one thing Stein admired in his lover, aside from her physical attributes: her pert, sensitive breasts, that perfectly flat stomach (Just enough 'fat' so that you can't see her bones unless you're against her skin, he'd think.), those enthralling, serpentine golden eyes, those sharp perfect teeth that somehow had the ability to only break skin when she wanted them to no matter how hard she bit down, those lithe muscles that covered her entire body, that flexible spine that seemed to bend and twist so akin to her snakes', and those dextrous pianist's fingers, and that dominating attitude that made him love making love with her above him, it was that curiosity. It was so hard to pique her curiosity since she had over eight centuries of knowledge that surpassed his own, so when he could he enjoyed every single _moment_ of it.

He smiled when he saw her swallow the now-melted ice cube slowly as her eyes hungrily searched his face. He knew, just from that look alone, that in spite of all her her earlier insistences, she was quite aroused by that point. Would she fight him if he tried to penetrate her then? More than likely, and with sharp blows and bites that would throb long into the next day. And, honestly, he wasn't in the mood to deal with that. Because when Medusa said “No” and he pushed, she would always injure the parts he needed most to fully attend to his job as a teacher at the academy. _I still remember when I was stupid enough to push her when she'd had a migraine. She gave me a migraine that lasted the next four days in return, on top of biting my shoulder so hard that it was quite difficult to move for almost a week._ He shook himself mentally. No, he could get her to where she'd be willing this time. He was sure of that much. “You're wet, aren't you?” he asked quietly.

“...uh-huh...” Even if her face still looked curious and defiant, her eyes told the truth. How she longed to feel him inside of her, to feel him filling her in so many ways. How she longed to feel a different kind of heat. And how she would hurt him if he left her to finish this on her own.

He'd asked her, once, if she would pleasure herself for him, and in return, she gave him the most disgusted look he'd ever seen that pretty face make.

__

“Masturbation?” she'd spluttered. “Are you kidding me?”

__

“A lot of women do it,” he'd said.

__

“Stein...” She'd sighed heavily, tucking her legs underneath her in the chair. “I'm a doctor. I explored it for my own curiosity, but...my fingers inside of me, or anywhere around my clitoris or labia, just feels weird. It's almost too medical to be enjoyable... I'll do it, if I have to. But I'd really prefer not to.”

__

“Let's have a little more fun, shall we?” He slipped another ice cube into his mouth before leaning down to nip at her earlobe lightly, feeling himself harden just a little more at the delighted whimper she made at the touch; her lover's warm lips and the chilling ice on her ear at once sent pleasurable chills up and down her spine. He moved a little lower, kissing with purposeful slowness down her jawline and neck before closing his lips around her nipple, sucking lightly on the erect nub.

She moaned something almost unintelligible, but that he could have sworn was Greek, as she arched closer to him, closing her eyes.

Smirking lightly, Stein pressed his teeth around her nipple, applying just enough pressure to cause her to yelp softly as she opened her eyes once more, staring at him in confusion; her eyes were starting to haze amber with lust. He let go of her nipple before trailing light kisses, blowing softly against her skin, down her side.

“F-franken...”

He paused in his ministrations. She rarely used that name. Even when she was lost in the throes of passion, he was always “Baby” or “Love”, sometimes “Darling” if she was coming down off of her high. Olive eyes flicked upward, glancing between beautifully heaving breasts to stare into those amber eyes he loved so much. He pressed a feather light kiss to her hipbone as their eyes remained connected. He knew that she knew what his intentions were; the only problem was whether or not she could accept eating her previous words.

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the floor, before mumbling something in Greek once again.

Tentatively, he moved a little lower, nipping lightly at her inner thigh and feeling the shiver that passed through her body. By that point, shivers of cold and pleasure were one and the same. He moved further down, lifting her leg slightly and using his tongue to press the ice cube gently against the back of her knee, eliciting another moan from her lips. He sat back, watching her squirm at the disappearance of the chilling pleasure. She had yet to stop him, but something kept him from moving down to the soles of her feet even though they were nearly as sensitive as her breasts.

She lifted one of her arms, crooking a finger at him.

He obeyed, leaning forward to be pulled into a fierce and bruising kiss.

As the metallic tang of their blood, he wasn't sure whose, met his tongue, she reached up to turn the screw. In her passion, her fingers fumbled slightly before she jerked the screw around once, twice.

He slammed her wrists onto the floor above her head hearing her soft hiss of pain as they broke the kiss for air for a moment before their tongues were battling again. _Of course_ , he thought, feeling her teeth graze against his own before they clipped the tip of his tongue; that was his blood that time. _The second I give her an opening, she takes it without hesitation. Not that I mind though._

After a few minutes, she pulled away, breathing hard. “I told you--”

He leaned in to kiss her again only to get a swift knee to his hip. He bit back a groan, laughing instead. “You're the one that got me back up here, you know.”

“Well, I wasn't that hot then,” she replied, matter-of-factly.

Liar. “Fine, fine. Just let me get the rest of my clothes off--”

Two vector arrows slid through the sides of his pants, one on each side, cleanly cutting them, and his boxers, off and flinging them to the side.

He started to roll his eyes before she headbutted him, gently.

“Your clothes are all off now. Weren't you going to prove me wrong?”

That playfully seductive glint in her eyes was pushing him just a little bit closer to just penetrating her then and there; she was more than wet enough. But he had other plans. He let go of her wrists and started to get up.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to get the lube--”

“What the fuck do you think I am? Some porcelain doll that's gonna be broken? Or, maybe, you think I'm some priceless Grecian urn?”

“Well, you _are_ priceless--”

“Forget the lube, love. I'll be fine. I'm wet enough; it'll just be a pleasurable pain,” she promised.

He knew that was her arousal talking, but _his_ arousal was starting to throb painfully. So he just nodded before slipping another ice cube into his mouth and settling down between her thighs. He pressed a light kiss to her clitoris, chuckling as she moaned and pushed a little closer to him. He worked his tongue in between her labia, gently pushing one lip to the side with the tip of his tongue and lightly pressing the ice cube the other.

“M-more...” she whimpered, trying her best to squirm closer.

He obliged, but not in the way she'd expected. Instead, he shifted the ice cube just behind his teeth and then used his tongue to push it slowly and gently into her vagina.

She moaned loudly, writhing in pleasure for a few moments as he continued pleasuring her with his tongue. Suddenly, she froze.

“...Medusa?”

“It...it's stuck...”

“What?”

“The ice cube!” She practically screamed the words out. “It's stuck against my g-spot. It's not moving no matter how much I shift.” She squirmed. “Stein...” she whimpered. “It hurts...”

“Um, okay. Just-just give me a moment,” he said. He slipped his fingers inside of her, probing about gently. “Try to relax, okay?”

“Tell me to relax, and I'll shove an ice cube up your ass without any lube. Get it out!”

“It's stuck.”

“Oh, for the love of-- FUCK!”

At the last second, he'd managed to pull it away from her vaginal wall, pulling it out of her just before her foot connected with his hip. “Shit,” he hissed in pain, rubbing his hip tenderly.

“S-sorry...” There were tears in her eyes.

He sighed before leaning up to kiss her gently, resting his forehead against hers as she lay there panting and staring back up into his eyes.

“I didn't mean to kick you, you know...”

“I know, baby,” he answered, kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling against him as she opened her mouth willingly, letting his tongue push into her own mouth and run against her teeth. She pulled away slightly to take a few breaths. Fondling his screw, she said, “You know...we could continue with the ice...”

“But you got hurt--”

She scoffed, cutting him off. “That was nothing. It just took me by surprise is all.”

He knew she was bending the truth, but seeing her in even a brief amount of pain had made his own need throb all the more. “I'll have to get you wet again...”

“Can it just be your tongue this time?”

He kissed her briefly before slipping out of her arms and down between her legs; he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to taste her sweet taste. He began slowly, pressing a gently kiss to her clitoris before sucking on it lightly, dragging a low moan from his lover's lips. Enticed to go on, he nipped the bud very lightly, which caused her to attempt to push her hips closer. Resting a gently firm hand against her hips, he thumbed the bud lightly as he pushed his tongue inside of her.

“St-stein...” she whimpered, struggling to push closer. “Stein, take me, please. I want you inside me. Now.”

He pulled back a little, licking his lips. “Are you sure? But it's so sweet down here,” he teased.

“B-baby...”

She was wet enough that her walls wouldn't tear. He knew it; but it was so much fun to see her beg instead of taking what she desired for a change.

“Okay. Are you sure you're ready?”

“Uh-huh...” She nodded.

“Legs up so I can go in deep.” He had to suppress a chuckle as her eyes widened ever so slightly, but she did as he said. He lifted both of her legs to hook them over his shoulders and he could have sworn that her eyes had grown all the wider with the realization that when he said “deep”, he meant it in every sense of the word. He positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with the tip of his penis. “Now, are you _really_ sure you're ready?”

All she could manage was a slight nod.

He slammed into her, shoving her thighs back against her own chest.

She made a strangled noise that sounded a bit like a moan being forced from her lungs as her eyes started to roll back into her skull.

He thrust in and out of her a few times before leaning down to kiss her hard. “You good?” he panted, as he tried to steady out his pace. Getting a weak nod in response, he nuzzled the underside of her chin gently. _I'm not gonna be able to hold out anyway..._ After a few more erratic thrusts, he came deep inside of her as she tightened around him. Panting, he eased her legs down, the movement eliciting a soft whimper from the blonde.

They rarely used that position, not because Medusa wasn't flexible enough for it, but because her muscles just weren't strong enough to last more than ten minutes at the most. And even that time left her curled in exhaustion for hours. But just something about her vulnerability made something snap inside of him and he wanted to be as deep as possible while still being able to kiss her. He wanted to not only hear and feel her orgasm, but to see it as well. That was his greatest pleasure during lovemaking, to see her pleasure.

He eased down beside her, pulling her back against his chest gently so that she could curl her legs up the ease the pain a little. “Sorry,” he mumbled against the bare, perspiration covered skin of her neck as he spooned his body around hers.

“It's fine,” she said quietly. “I like pain, remember?”

“But that always makes it hard for you to move, and--”

She twisted in his arms, grunting quietly in pain, before touching his cheek gently with her fingertips, tracing them along his cheekbone. Smiling, she kissed him tenderly. “It gives me more reason to cuddle with you.”

“I thought it was too hot for sex.”

“Too hot for _heat_ ,” she corrected gently, licking the tip of his nose with laughter dancing playfully in her eyes. “And it's not too hot now. Now it finally feels like September.” She shivered slightly. “A little too much,” she amended.

Stein pulled his lover close to him, pressing her head gently into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. “I'm sure we can find some way to warm up that won't over-strain your already strained quadriceps,” he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Medusa laughed quietly. “Maybe, for now, let's just use a blanket and our own body heat.”

“Works for me.”

“Oh, but, next time, love, use lube,” she murmured, as she settled the blanket over them with two of her vector arrows.

“I was going to, but you told me not to,” he answered.

“Oh, come on,” she pouted. “You were rubbing ice all over me. You still had your head!”

“Baby, I lost my head with the first moan that came from your lips.”

She punched his chest lightly but then pulled him down to kiss him again. “Let's just remember lube next time, okay? My natural lubricants aren't waterproof, you know.”

“When I have my head, I know these things,” Stein laughed. He nuzzled her cheek gently. “But next time it's too hot for heat, I'll remember ice _and_ lube, deal?”

“Deal,” the blonde said, smiling as she snuggled against him.


End file.
